


Volunteer Deputy Sheriff

by uglygayemo



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bottom Jim Halpert, Dom Dwight Schrute, Dom/sub, Episode: s2e20 Drug Testing, Jim has a thing for cops, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at work, Smut, Sub Jim Halpert, Top Dwight Schrute, Volunteer Sheriff Deputy Dwight Schrute, doesn't follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglygayemo/pseuds/uglygayemo
Summary: Jim couldn't help but say something, the bait was right in front of him!"You look cute today Dwight."
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 55
Kudos: 302





	1. DRUG TESTING

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a total of 6 hours to write. Worth it.  
> Might leave it as a oneshot but I enjoyed writing it so much so if it gets a good response I might continue.

It all started when Dwight came in in that _ridiculous_ Sheriff's outfit. 

As soon as Jim laid eyes on him, he knew that any work he had planned to get done that day was going to be left abandoned. This was _far_ more important.

This Dwight was different than regular Dwight. Even more arrogant, if possible, like he knew he looked good. And, as much as Jim hated to admit it, he did.

The black button-up looked good on him, especially with the tie and, dare he say it, the badges. It was nice to see him wearing a colour that wasn't mustard.

The pants were a good fit too, tighter than his usual slacks. Jim didn't exactly know _why_ he was eyeing the man's legs but he quickly averted his gaze before anyone caught him.

Dwight stood with his clipboard in his hands, looking around the room like a man on a mission. Jim could not _wait_ to know what that mission was. 

He stared at him, watching as he wrote something down before calling out to Kevin. He turned his body away from Jim as he moved to the side, letting Kevin walk into the conference room, giving Jim another angle to _oogle_.

Jim couldn't help but say something, the bait was right in front of him!

"You look cute today Dwight." 

He waited for his reaction, moving to look into his eyes once Dwight had turned around. He saw his eyes narrow, most likely trying to study Jim, but he continued to stare. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, Dwight scoffed. "Thanks, _girl_." And then he spun around and followed Kevin into the conference room, giving Jim his last seconds to rake his eyes down to the man's backside before the door closed behind him.

The clicking of the door closing brought Jim back into reality and he cleared his throat, turning back to his desk with a subtle glance around the room to see if anyone had watched.

There were a few eyes on him, but nobody he felt like he needed to worry about. 

_Phew_.

Only, he wasn't in the clear yet. For every time that Dwight came out of the conference room to collect another person, Jim was drawn to him, his eyes following his every move. 

He tried to snap himself out of it, trying to remember that his original plan when seeing Dwight dressed like that was to _prank_ him, not to eyefuck him every time he was in his line of sight. 

Jim furrowed his brows, tearing his eyes away from his coworker and trying not to think about how those grey pants he had on fit him like a glove. What was _wrong_ with him today?

Just as Dwight was walking back the conference room, Jim had gotten up to go to the break room. The two crossed paths and there was a minute where both men stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes.

All Jim had to do was walk to the left and he would be in the clear, only, it was like his feet were suddenly glued to the floor and he couldn't move.

Dwight narrowed his eyes again, taking his standing still to be an act of challenge, and there was no way Dwight was going to give in first. He crossed his arms, further straining the already fitted shirt he had on, capturing Jim's gaze once more.

He looked at his chest first, eyes travelling from one pec to the other, then to his arms, giving each of them the same amount of attention, and finally to his stomach, which shouldn't have looked as alluring as it did. 

Just below his stomach was his belt. And below his belt was his crotch. And- oh _god_. Jim was staring at Dwight's crotch. 

Jim's whole face turned red and he quickly flicked his eyes back up to the mans face to gauge his reaction.

Dwight was looking at him with his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. He also noted that his once relaxed shoulders were now tense. Jim took that as a bad sign and he quickly fled to the break room.

He tried to distract himself, getting a coffee and sitting with his back facing the door. He put his _extra_ _interest_ in Dwight today down to the fact he was tired.

Which, makes no sense, because he had a good night sleep last night and woke up in a good mood, even listened to music in the car.

But it was the best excuse Jim could come up with at the moment. 

After he finished half of his coffee, he put the mug to the side and folded his arms on the table, resting his head down in the space between them. 

Maybe he was tired because he found himself falling asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was because of a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" Pam asked as she slipped into the chair in front of him.

Jim blinked a couple of times as he sat up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "Hm.. yeah, must've fell asleep." He went to grab his coffee but realised it had gone cold so he set the mug back down.

"You went for your break like an hour ago." Pam chuckled. "We all thought that maybe you had escaped through the stairwell to avoid Dwight's questioning."

"That's still going on?" Jim asked, risking a glance behind him. It was perfect timing as he saw Dwight through the window in the annex, but he quickly moved out of view once Jim spotted him. Jim presumed he went back to the main room.

"Yeah. He's really serious about this. It's crazy." Pam chuckled and smiled at him fondly once he turned back around.

Jim thought a moment about his words before deciding to say 'fuck it' in his mind and speak them. "Is it just me.. or does that costume actually look _really_ good on Dwight?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, looking at Pam with all the confusion and curiosity he had been feeling all day clear on his face.

Pam rose a brow, laughing because she thought he was joking. When he didn't join in, her laughing stopped and she mimicked his volume. "What?"

Jim shook his head and stood up. "No, forget it." He ran a hand down his face with a small groan.

"Jim-"

" _Forget_ it, forget I asked." He took a few steps back, still facing Pam, before he spun around and exited the break room. As soon as he turned, he bumped right into Dwight, chest to chest with the man he was just speaking about. 

Jim's eyes were wide with shock, something that made the suspicious look in Dwight's eyes be replaced with one that showed he was intrigued with what he had stumbled across. 

Dwight smirked, making Jim gulp, and he took a step back so their bodies were no longer touching. It was then that Jim let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding- also when Pam came out into the annex to find them. 

"Oh- hey guys."

Dwight ignored her, his eyes trained on Jim as he pulled out his clipboard. "You." He pointed his pen at Jim. "Conference room. _Now_." Without another word, he turned and walked through the kitchen.

Pam rose a brow and walked around Jim, standing in the spot Dwight had been only seconds earlier. "What was that about?"

Jim let out another heavy breath, looking after Dwight as he disappeared through the doors. "I don't know."

"No, I mean your question.." She trailed off, gaining Jim's attention again.

Exasperated, Jim repeated his answer. "I don't know."

He shoved a hand in his pockets and walked through the kitchen, being greeted with the sight of Dwight waiting for him at the conference door. For whatever reason, Jim ducked his head as he walked inside.

He wasn't having fun anymore.

The door clicked shut behind them, cutting off all noise from the office. "Take a seat." Dwight motioned toward the chair facing the window into the office.

Reluctantly, Jim sat down. Dwight chose to stand, placing both hands on the table as his eyes bore into Jim's skull.

Jim could feel the intensity of his gaze without even looking up. He kept his eyes trained on the table in front of him. That seemed to irritate Dwight enough that he sat down. 

Still, the minutes ticked by and Dwight said nothing. Jim finally rose his head enough that he could look at the other man, immediately making eye contact with him due to Dwight's staring. "Aren't you going to ask me a question?"

Dwight narrowed his eyes. "You've been acting nervous around me all day." He stated.

Jim looked away at that, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously. "Not a question." He retorted.

"You _blushed_ earlier. When I caught you staring at my nether regions." 

The mention of that altercation caused the blush to return and Jim cleared his throat, refusing to look at Dwight. "I was not- I was _not_ staring at your 'nether regions'."

"Oh yes, you were! Everyone saw it. Even Creed." Dwight countered. 

"That's not possible, you had your back to Creed and he has terrible eyesight." Jim scoffed. 

"You've been staring at me all day," Dwight smirked. "And you told Pam you think I look ' _good_ '." He used air quotes, not that Jim could see as he was, now more than ever, avoiding looking at him. "Is this your next trick? Acting like you have a _crush_ on me?" He laughed.

"Dwight, cut it out." He muttered, the frown on his face telling Dwight that it was not a prank like he had immediately thought.

Still, he wasn't convinced right away. He stood back up, chair squeaking loud enough to get Jim to raise his head. With his hands flat on the table, Dwight leaned close to Jim. "What are you pulling?" He asked, voice low.

The sound made Jim shudder involuntarily and he swallowed anxiously, once again unable to tear his eyes away from the man before him. 

Dwight looked at him fanatically, spending minutes looking in his eyes until he must've found something. "Aha!" He cried, standing up straight and raising his arm in the air. The loud noise made Jim jump. "I know what you're trying to do."

Jim's eyes widened, afraid of whatever Dwight might say next. Jim didn't know what Jim was trying to do. "You do?"

"Oh, don't act so foolish. I've figured out your scheme." Dwight crossed his arms with a smirk and Jim couldn't help but let his eyes run over his body for the nth time that day. "You're trying to distract me."

Jim met his eyes again with a confused "Huh?".

"Please, Jim. I won't fall for the innocent act." He started unhooking something from his utility belt.

"I'm not-" The sound of clicking made Jim's eyes dart over to Dwight's hand, where he held a pair of silver handcuffs. "Woah, what are you doing?"

Jim was already out of his seat, his chair fallen back behind him from the force he stood up at. He already knew what was coming. "I'm going to make sure you don't distract me any more, Jim. I have an important job to do!" 

The sight of Dwight advancing toward him and holding out a pair of handcuffs, ready to cuff him as soon as he got close enough- it did things to Jim, and now he was backing up for more reasons than one.

"No, no, no, Dwight-" Jim was moving around the conference table, walking backwards and holding his hands out as Dwight followed him. People outside had noticed and were looking through the window.

"Come here, Jim!" Dwight yelled, jumping forward and making Jim fall backwards as he fell over his tipped chair. 

Jim cried out in pain and he rolled onto his side, still inching away from the man not far behind him.

"Jim!" Pam called, having heard his groan. She tried the door but found it was locked. She settled for banging on it. "Dwight, open the door!"

"Unlock the door, Dwight!" Oscar joined in.

Dwight ignored all the protests, now stood over Jim, grinning as he watched him writhe on the floor. "Jim Halpert, you are under arrest." 

Dwight disappeared behind the conference table, making Pam speed up on her pounding. 

"Dwight! Jim! Michael, open the door!"

They could faintly hear Michael saying he given the keys to Dwight, causing the rest of them to groan.

"Dwight- don't!" Jim hissed at the pain in his side as he tried to crawl away.

Dwight kicked the discarded chair aside and easily pinned Jim to the floor with a hand on his chest. "I'll let you out once my job is done and I can guarantee you won't distract me." Dwight straddled Jim as he moved to cuff his wrists, holding them in place above his head.

Jim, much to his own horror, felt himself getting hard because of the man above him. It was something about that ridiculous outfit that had been catching his attention all day. Add in the strange thrill of being chased and pinned down, and the fact that Dwight was using handcuffs on him- it all mixes together to make one big, unexplainable, embarrassment for Jim. 

Especially when all he could hear was the calls of his coworkers right outside, demanding that Dwight open the door.

Jim's heart hammered in his chest, his face flushed bright red as he stared up at Dwight, watching at he clicked the handcuffs into place before he sat back to admire his work. The smirk on his lips immediately vanished and he froze, eyes snapping to Jims as he moved the slightest bit to check if what he was _feeling_ beneath was real.

By the look of shame and fear on Jim's face, he knew it was. 

Dwight got up as fast as he could, gaping at Jim in pure shock.

Neither man moved, nor did they say anything. They just stared at each other in silence. Slowly, Dwight's eyes moved from Jim's face and over the rest of his body. He took in the sight before him: Jim, sprawled out on the floor, dishevelled, forearms bound by _his_ handcuffs, and.. the achingly obvious tent in his pants.

His eyes lingered on that part for some time before he finally met Jim's eyes, and, _god_ , that cross of humiliation and arousal on his face was enough to stimulate even the straightest of men. Which, Dwight was, of course.

"Dwight-" Jim's soft voice tried, only to be shushed by Dwight as he turned to face the window. 

He held up his hands and gestured for the others to leave. "Jim's _fine_! Stop trying to get in before you break the door!"

"Jim?" Pam called out. 

"Yeah, Pam, I'm okay," Jim shouted back, letting out a sigh and moving himself up so he was on his knees, his upper torso appearing above the conference table. He gave her a smile to convince her further. "I'll be out in a minute."

Pam didn't look too sure, but she went back to her desk. The others followed her lead and soon they had no audience. The thought of that actually scared Jim and he regretted sending her away.

Dwight moved away from Jim, something that made him let out a sigh of relief, only to be holding his breath again when Dwight shut the blinds and turned back to him. 

Standing to his feet, Jim looked at Dwight warily, unsure of what he was going to do. "Dwight-" 

For the second time in ten minutes, Dwight cut him off. This time, he did it by hastily walking toward him and pushing him back against the wall. Jim hissed, his torso already hurt from having fallen earlier. 

"Ow!" 

Dwight narrowed his eyes and stepped into Jim's space, not breaking eye contact as he spoke. "You're attracted to me," He stated, though the way it was said sounded like a question.

Jim, clueless on what had happened today, just shrugged. "I don't know." He gave the same answer he gave Pam.

"It's not a surprise. Most people find me to be very pleasurable. And weak people always find people of power irresistible. Those are just facts."

Jim didn't reply at first, Dwight's words getting him thinking. Maybe that was it, he didn't have a thing for Dwight, he had a thing for _cops_ \- hold on a minute- "I am not weak!".

"Oh _really_ , Jim? You've been around me in this outfit for less than 6 hours and you're already in love with me." He scoffed and took a step back, taking his hand off of Jim's chest.

"I am not in love with you. You're just.. I like that costume." Jim had given up trying to deny at this point.

"It's not a costume, it's a work uniform. If it were a costume, I wouldn't have these." He patted his utility belt.

"Yeah, and what are those?" Jim asked, not really caring but wanting to stall as much as he could in order for his _situation_ to go down before they left the conference room.

Dwight started pulling things out from his belt and placing them on a table. "Mace. Taser. Baton. Flashlight. Radio. Need I show more?"

Jim rose a brow, eyeing the items on the table. His eyes lingered on one item in particular, one that sparked sudden ideas in his head and made his plan to stall that much _harder_. No pun intended.

Dwight noticed his silence and he followed his gaze, raising a brow as he picked up the baton. "What?" He looked back at Jim confused but then he noticed the bulge in his pants had doubled in size. " _Oh_."

Jim shook his head and looked to his feet, feeling the familiar burning of his cheeks as his face heated up. Today really wasn't going to plan. "Just.. uncuff me, Dwight. Let me go back to work. I'll ignore you for the rest of the day and then things will go back to normal tomorrow when you're not wearing _that_." He attempted to hide himself to try to save him from any more embarrassment. 

Dwight was smirking, waving the baton around. "You _really_ like cops, don't you?" He teased.

Jim groaned. "I guess so. Now, please, uncuff me?" He held his wrists out.

Dwight took a hold of the cuffs but he didn't unlock them. Instead, he lifted Jim's arms until they were above his head, pushing him against the wall again. It made a soft thump and Jim swore he could see someone trying to look in through the blinds. 

The thought of that terrified him but also excited him, making his pulse quicken as he looked to Dwight. "Someone is trying to look in." He wasn't sure why his first thought wasn't to tell Dwight to stop but instead to warn him to be _careful_.

Dwight answered that by grabbing Jim by the shoulder and pushing him against the other wall, harsher this time. Michael's office was on the other side of this wall so Jim just hoped he was dumb enough not to think it was them. 

Jim looked at Dwight like this, holding him against the wall, staring deep into his eyes, body so close but not close enough.. and, damn. He _really_ liked cops.

As if reading Jim's mind, Dwight dove forward and kissed Jim hard, skipping the part where they try to get used to each other and going straight to being _ravenous_.

It was unexpected. But, _god_ , was it appreciated.

Jim wished his hands were free, he wanted nothing more than to grab onto Dwight and pull him against him. So, he did the next best thing. He lifted one leg and wrapped it as best he could around Dwight, tugging until the man fell against him.

Dwight parted from the kiss only for a second before he started attacking his neck. Just as Jim was about to drop his leg, Dwight grabbed it and held it in position, letting go of Jim's wrists in favor of running his other hand through Jim's hair.

Jim let his head fall back against the wall, breathy moans escaping his lips as Dwight latched onto his skin and sucked. His arms were free, but they didn't move from their position, almost as if there were invisible hands pinning him down. 

There was a knock on the door and both men froze. "Jim? Dwight? It's been like ten minutes. Are you guys alright?" Pam's voice called out.

Jim didn't trust himself to speak at that moment, luckily Dwight knew. 

"We've almost cracked the case, I need complete privacy, Beasly. No more interruptions until we both come out of here." He practically yelled, impatience clear in his tone.

"Oh, okay. Sure. Good luck." Pam replied.

They gave it an agonising minute and a half before they started up again. Dwight unbuttoned Jim's shirt then made a move to unbutton his own. " _No_!" Jim whisper-yelled, already panting. "Keep it on."

Dwight smirked and nodded, returning to his previous task. He kissed down Jim's chest, leaving lovebites in any space he could. Jim kept his eyes on him, letting out soft noises as to not alert anyone to what they were doing. 

Then, Dwight was moving. He shoved Jim over to the table, practically pushing him onto it. He landed on his stomach, perfectly in view of the blind-covered windows. Dwight followed his gaze and chuckled behind him. "They don't have a clue what's happening. Fools."

Jim managed to roll onto his back just as Dwight appeared at the end of the table. He patted Jim's legs with the baton, making him spread them so he could lean over him. They kissed again while Dwight's hands roamed his body, slowly making their way to his belt.

His shirt was completely open and hanging by his sides, unable to be removed completely due to the handcuffs, but that didn't matter much.

"Dwight," Jim whispered, watching as he undid his pants and started to tug them down. Dwight looked up at him with a smirk, saying nothing as he quickly flipped Jim over back onto his stomach, like he intended he'd be in the first place.

Jim was confused until he felt the slow drag of the baton from the top of his spine all the way to his underwear, making him shiver and prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch him over his shoulder.

Dwight spent multiple torturing minutes just dragging the baton across his bare skin and lightly spanking him with it before he finally did something else.

This _something_ was unexpected. Dwight pulled Jim back by his hair, causing him to gasp and look up at him with wide eyes. With Jim's mouth open, Dwight pushed the tip of the baton into it, leaning close to his ear and whispering " _Suck_.".

Jim moaned around the weapon and closed his eyes, doing as he was told. He bucked his hips against the table, hoping to catch some sort of friction. Dwight tutted him and pulled him back by the hips so his crotch didn't touch the table. 

But, while he still had one hand around the baton, he reached his hand into Jim's underwear and started stroking him. 

For saying Dwight was a straight man, he knew what he was doing.

Perhaps it was just because it was Jim. He had always seen Jim as his submissive, just not in _this_ way. Until now.

Jim rocked back and forth, bobbing his head on the baton, properly sucking it, and then thrusting into Dwight's hand. He couldn't help the string of noises he was making, they were just lucky that the baton muffled them.

There was another knock at the door and Dwight hissed. Jim's eyes shot open and he pulled off of the baton, a trail of saliva connecting from it to his lips. Dwight's hand didn't stop, though, and Jim was having to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning too loud. 

He let his head fall against the table, panting as Dwight continued to jerk him. "What is it?" Dwight's voice was still collected, Jim didn't know _how_. "We're _busy_."

"Michael said he needs the conference room." It was Pam again.

Jim's head snapped toward the door and he looked over at Dwight with a scared expression. Dwight replied with leaning in to give him a long but simple kiss to calm him, slowing his strokes so Jim could catch his breath. 

"Tell him we'll be another ten minutes," Dwight smirked and suddenly took his hand away, earning a pathetic whine from Jim. Dwight's smirk broadened, knowing the real possibility that Pam heard that.

"He's saying he needs it now." Pam insisted.

Jim lay his forehead against the table again, his panting starting to slow. " _Ten_ _minutes_!" Jim squeaked, his voice hoarse. That went straight to Dwight's dick.

There was no way Pam didn't know what they were doing now, not from the _wrecked_ sound that came out of Jim when Dwight yanked his underwear down and pressed the pad of his thumb to his entrance.

"O-okay!" Pam squealed and they heard quick footsteps as she most likely hurried off. 

Who cares if people knew what they were doing now, there was no way in _hell_ they were going to stop.

" _Dwight_ ," Jim huffed, feeling Dwight prod a few more times before he decided on what to do. Unable to leave to get supplies, Dwight improvised. He offered two of his fingers to Jim, tapping his chin to get him to open his mouth. 

Jim, at this point, was hazy with lust, and would probably do just about _anything_ Dwight told him to. Luckily, Dwight wasn't one to abuse his power in these types of situation, and he made sure Jim was comfortable.

He leaned in close to Jim's ear, whispering praises and encouraging words and Jim's tongue danced around Dwight's fingers. Drool was starting to fall from the corners of his mouth, something that told Dwight they were ready. 

Dwight moved back to Jim's backside, pressing one finger in slowly, revelling in the relaxed moans coming from Jim's mouth. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes as Dwight worked him open, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

There was no way they would be done in ten minutes.

It only took two minutes of Dwight working Jim open before he was starting to push back against his fingers, not even trying to mask the noises of pleasure anymore. It was too good.

Dwight ran a hand up Jim's back, hushing him and placing kisses on his damp skin as he pulled his fingers out. Jim opened his eyes just in time to see the discarded baton in front of him be picked up and then disappear behind him. 

Adrenaline rushed through his body, making his pulse quicken as he waited in anticipation for what he knew was about to come. 

Sure enough, Jim felt an exhilarating pressure before Dwight pushed the baton inside him inch by inch. Dwight had to cover Jim's mouth to muffle the _obscene_ noise he made. They may act like they don't care about getting caught but Dwight was sure Jim wanted his dignity. 

" _Dwight_!" Jim panted, looking at him over his shoulder with clouded eyes. 

Dwight carefully flipped him over, gasping at the sight Jim was granting him. Jim grabbed him by his tie with both hands and pulled him down on top of him. He groaned at the sudden friction on his member, letting his arms go back above him as that was the most comfortable position while they are handcuffed.

Dwight started thrusting the baton, slowly at first, then increasing speed whenever he noticed Jim _twitch_ or shudder. Jim was moaning his name quietly like a chant, getting louder when Dwight found that _special_ spot inside him.

Jim arched his back and Dwight couldn't help but bite at his chest that was on display, leaving sloppy kisses and lazy hickies.

He could tell Jim was close by the way he scrunched his eyes shut and his mouth hung open, so he grabbed Jim by the base and started stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Jim was moaning out pleas; _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_ , and Dwight was more than happy to do as he was asked for the first time.

Dwight kissed Jim just as he reached his climax, swallowing the loud moan and holding Jim through the aftershocks. 

When their kiss parted, they looked at each other heavily for about a minute before Dwight slowly pulled the baton out of Jim's ass. Jim groaned at the sting but the grin on his face let Dwight know it was worth it. 

Before they could be interrupted for the nth time, Jim grabbed Dwight and pulled him so he was level with his head. Dwight knew what he wanted so he gave it to him.

Dwight pulled himself free from his underwear and let Jim repeat his practice on the baton on him. It only took another minute before Dwight released and Jim was swallowing as much as he could handle, the rest worked it's way down his chin.

Sated and exhausted, Jim lay on the table for a few minutes simply catching his breath. Dwight helped him get cleaned up, using Jim's boxers to wipe away the mess they had made. Jim would have to go commando for the rest of the day, but he didn't care. 

He also had to wipe down the baton before he put it back in his utility belt. 

He then put Jim's clothes back on as he lay still, doing his best to make him look okay. Dwight, somehow, still looked presentable. Tired, a little sweaty, but still alright.

Jim, on the other hand, was a mess.

His hair was wet with sweat and stuck to his face, his lips were puffy and red and his voice was rough and raspy, his skin was damp and flushed- making his shirt stick to his body, and there were obvious hickies over his neck and disappearing beneath his collar. 

Dwight was utterly proud of himself. 

As Jim moved off of the table, his legs gave in and he almost fell, but Dwight caught him. He quickly uncuffed him, rubbing the sore marks from where the metal dug into his skin before he pocketed the handcuffs. 

"Ready?" Dwight asked, an arm around Jim's torso to help him walk as he regained the use of his legs. Only, when he did manage to walk, he was noticeably limping.

Jim nodded anyway. "Yeah." He let out a breath, not prepared to face whatever was about to greet them.

Dwight unlocked the door and pulled it open, the pair stepped into the main area and looked around only to see it deserted. Just as they were about to question it, Pam came in through the kitchen doors. 

" _Oh_!" She took in the sight of how trashed Jim was and almost dropped her drink. "Hey guys-" She smiled nervously, unsure of how to act around them.

"Where is everyone?" Jim asked, rubbing his throat a bit as it hurt to talk. 

Pam definitely took notice, but she was polite enough to ignore it. "Uhm- well, after I _heard_ you two, I got everyone out as soon as I could. People were staring to.. um.. listen."

"How did you do that?" Dwight asked this time.

"I bought them all drinks." She rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle.

Jim smiled at her with a nod. "Thanks. And.. sorry."

Pam smiled back at him and waved her hand dismissively. "No problem. I.. figured you'd want your privacy."

"On the contrary, I think we enjoyed it even more with the risk of people finding out." Dwight countered with a smirk.

Jim turned to him and lightly flicked his forehead. "Shut up."

Pam put her drink down on the nearest desk, deciding to leave it. "You need a ride home?" 

Jim furrowed his brows then looked at the clock, eyes widening once he realised the time. Work ended half an hour ago. "How long were we-"

Dwight's smirk only broadened and, without care for Pam's eyes, he slapped Jim on the butt, cutting him off from his sentence.

Jim hissed loudly and hopped away from Dwight, glaring at him. " _Ow_!"

Dwight rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow Jim. Pam." He nodded at them both before turning and leaving, picking up his sheriff hat on the way out and putting it on.

Pam drove Jim home that night. He thanked her again and then promised he would make it up to her somehow for making her hear all of.. _that_. Pam wanted details of what had happened, clearly as shocked as he was that it happened, but Jim brushed it off, saying she probably heard enough to draw her own conclusions. 


	2. RIDE HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of right now, i have no set plot for this fic. just writing as i go. if anyone wants to see certain things happen, lemme know! i'll try work them in. enjoy

The next morning, Jim walked into work as he did every other day, stifling his yawn as he stopped at the front desk to say hello to Pam.

"Morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

Instead of staying for a quick chat like he usually did, he hung up his coat on the coat rack then moved on to his desk. It was as he was sitting down that he noticed people were looking at him. 

Most notably, Angela was glaring at him, her head just appearing over the short wall. Next to her, stood Oscar, who had a cross between a smirk and a smile on his face as he looked at Jim. He even _winked_ once they made eye contact.

That was enough to make Jim remember what Pam had said last night. _They were starting to listen_.

Jim's face dropped upon realisation and he looked around at the rest of the room. Meredith and Creed were giving him thumbs up and nodding in approval, Kevin and Phyllis were softly giggling to themselves, and even Kelly and Ryan came out of the kitchen to just look at him, Ryan smirking and Kelly grinning.

 _Oh_ _god_.

Jim hung his satchel over the back of his chair calmly, staring down at his desk as he willed his face to _not turn red_.

He heard the door to the office opening and heard a deep-voiced laugh and felt a hard pat on his shoulder. He turned around to see Stanley smiling uncharacteristically wide at him before going to his desk.

His eyes shot back to Pam at her desk, who was giving him a look of sympathy that also read ' _you brought this upon yourself_ ' in the smirk she was trying to hide.

And just as he thought that the day couldn't get any worse; Michael arrived. With Dwight.

The room was so silent that everyone could hear the remnants of the conversation they must've been having. 

"No that's not how it works, Michael, it goes somewhere else."

"Where? Where else could it go? I don't understand."

Dwight and Michael cleared their throats and looked up, seeing all eyes on them. Dwight looked at Jim and nodded curtly before moving to his desk.

Michael stayed still, staring at Jim with a growing smile on his face. 

This would not end well.

Jim quickly turned and sat down at his desk, wanting to avoid whatever Michael was about to do.

"Jimmy," Michael walked up behind Jim and put his hands on his shoulders, pretending to give him a massage.

Jim tried to shrug him off. "Not now, Michael." He yawned as he picked up the phone, ready to dial any number he could to get out of the conversation that had just started.

Michael pointed to him with a soft gasp. "You yawned."

Jim furrowed his brows. "Yeah, I did, so what? I'm a little tired."

Michael snickered and took a step away from Jim, taking his hands off him. "Oh, _I bet you are_!" 

Jim was confused and he hesitated with the phone in his hands. "What?"

Michael looked between Jim and Dwight. "Would you say you're.. worn out?" 

Jim glanced at Dwight too before replying. "Sure. I guess, why?"

Michael snorted. "Say it!"

"What?"

"Say you're worn out!" Michael was stifling laughter now.

"I'm worn out?" Jim said, even more confused.

Michael lost it at that and he laughed loudly. "That's what she said!"

Dwight scoffed. "That's one of your worst jokes, Michael. It doesn't even make sense."

Jim shook his head and turned back to his desk.

"It does too make sense! Jim's worn out! Jim is _tired_!" Michael stated as if it would explain his joke.

"And?" Dwight continued.

"Just stop," Jim looked up at him. 

"No!" Kevin protested. "I want to understand the joke. Why is that funny, Michael?"

"BECAUSE," Michael began, practically yelling, though he quietened his voice for the next part. "Jim had _gay sex_ with Dwight! And he is _tired_ because Dwight _wore him out_!"

That got a few laughs around the office and Jim already had his head in his hands.

"Okay," Jim said as he stood up. "I'm going for my break."

"But it's not even ten past nine, you can't have your break yet!" Michael objected.

"Is it against the rules?" Jim looked over to Toby, who had appeared at the yelling.

Toby waited a few seconds before speaking. "Well.. no, it's not really."

Jim only nodded and headed for the breakroom. 

"Shut _up_ , Toby!" Michael glared.

"I'm gonna.." Toby replied softly, following Jim through the kitchen.

Jim sat down at the breakroom table and let out a sigh, holding his head in his hands again.

"Hey," Toby's meek voice came from the doorway. 

Jim looked over with a frown. "What?"

Toby took a step into the room. "So, if you and Dwight are dating now, you're gonna have to fill out a couple's agreement. Also.. you can't have sex in the office again. There's already a complaint."

Jim ran his hands down his face and closed his eyes. "Dwight and I aren't dating, and we didn't have sex, so, no issue there."

Toby furrowed his brows. "I thought-" He glanced back to the main room then back to Jim. "Everyone heard-"

"What everyone _heard_ was wrong. We didn't have sex. It was a prank." Jim lied on the spot, now smirking as he came up with his idea. "I didn't think people would think it was real."

"Oh." Jim looked back at Toby and saw that he was frowning. "So you're not gay?"

Jim rose a brow and shook his head. "No, I'm not gay."

"And you're- still.." Toby looked through the kitchen doors and over to Pam's desk. "You still.. oh."

Jim couldn't see where he was looking so he just nodded along. 

"Oh." Toby turned and walked out of the room.

Confidence restored, Jim stook up and walked back into the main room.

"Heyoo! Here he is! Ready to tell us some juicy deets? Or.. _beets_?" Michael laughed.

"Yes, actually. One thing." Jim replied, gaining the attention of everyone once more.

"Oh god!" Angela was pulling out earphones.

"Oh, really?" Michael asked. "Alright, let us go to the conference room!" Michael punched the air.

"No need. We can stay here, it'll be quick."

"Aaathat's what she said." Michael laughed.

Jim laughed along, even though it was fake. "Funny joke. Anyway, what I wanted to say was: it was a prank."

"What?" Michael and Dwight said at once.

Jim nodded with his signature smile. "Yep. It was all a prank. Dwight and I combined forces for the first time and decided to include you all in a prank, share the fun." 

Pam gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh! Well, you got us!" Michael chuckled, less enthusiastic.

Jim mimicked him again. "Yup. We did. Didn't we, Dwight?"

Dwight didn't look pleased but he joined in anyway. "Yes, we did. You are all idiots. I expected more from you people. I would never lower myself to sleep with someone like Jim! That's preposterous."

"Okay, too far." Jim shook his head.

"So, Dwight, what you were telling me this morning.." Michael trailed off.

"All part of the prank." Dwight lied.

Michael nodded. "I knew it! It makes sense. I knew it would never go there. That's disgusting."

Jim was glad he didn't know what they were talking about. 

"Okay. I'm going to get back to work now." Jim stated as he sat back at his desk, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Righty-ho, Jimbo!" Michael clapped him on the shoulders before disappearing into his office.

A few people didn't look too convinced, but the ones of.. _lesser intelligence_ seemed to believe it so that was good enough for Jim.

It was only an hour until it was brought up again. 

Dwight was sat back in his chair, staring at Jim in distaste. He had been like that for at least ten minutes. 

Giving in, Jim let out a breath and turned his attention to Dwight. "What?"

"Why did you say it was a prank?"

Jim glanced over to Phyllis, seeing her head slightly turned so she could listen in. Jim leaned in toward Dwight and spoke in a quiet voice. "Because it _was_." He pressed.

Dwight narrowed his eyes and thankfully leaned in also. "No, it wasn't."

"Well, I don't want the whole office to know that." 

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday when you were staring at the blinds while I pounded you from behind." Dwight smirked, causing Jim's face to flush. "And where are your hickies? I seem to remember giving you a lot of them."

Jim risked another glance at Phyllis, her eyes were wide and she was looking over to the conference room windows.

"Neither of those things ever happened." Jim quickly said, a little louder than he would've liked. Jim had actually stopped by at a drug store and bought some cheap makeup, asking for help from Pam to apply it so it covered the hickies.

Pam was looking over at the pair now, watching as they argued.

"Jim. Don't lie. You can trick the rest of these idiots into thinking it was a prank but I know what happened. _I was there_." Dwight said, sounding ridiculous but Jim didn't have time to laugh.

" _You_ didn't 'pound me from behind'." Jim stated even quieter, using air quotes.

"Yes, I did."

"No, _you_ didn't." Jim bit his cheek before continuing. "Your.. baton did."

The reply garnered a smirk from Dwight, who sat back in his chair once more. "You're right. My apologies."

Jim shook his head. "Whatever. Please, just.. say it was a prank. That we didn't do anything. I don't like the attention this is bringing us. It was a mistake to do it in the office."

Dwight frowned when he heard the words 'it was a mistake', though it quickly morphed back into a smirk once Jim finished the sentence. So, he didn't regret what had happened, he just wished they did it someplace else. For whatever reason, Dwight felt almost _happy_ to hear that.

"Fine. It was a prank."

Jim nodded in agreement and sat back normally. "Thank you." He glanced at Phyllis a last time, he couldn't tell what she was thinking but from what he could see, she was almost smiling. Weird.

Jim cleared his throat before going back to work.

Around midday, Jim got up to take his lunch break. He had spent the last couple hours whizzing through his work from yesterday and today, leaving his afternoon open should anything come up.

As he neared the break room, he heard voices talking about him, and he ducked behind the wall.

"I don't think it was a prank. Jim is a prankster but he's not _that_ good. What would even be the purpose of that prank anyway?!" The voice registered as Oscar's.

"No way Jim is queer. He's got a crush on Pam, remember? I bet he pretended to bang Dwight to make her jealous." That was definitely Meredith. 

"Don't be so ignorant. He could be bisexual." Oscar counted. "He's probably been doing those pranks on Dwight because he's crushing on him _too_."

"No way. Jim hates Dwight! And Dwight hates Jim! That's why they pranked us with a whole banging shtick. It's pretty hilarious." Meredith laughed.

"Oh my god! Jim and Dwight are _total_ rivals in love! They definitely had sex in the office. _Hate sex_." Kelly spoke up.

"Thank you! See, I knew it." Oscar let out a sigh.

"Well, actually," Phyllis' voice sounded, making Jim's eyes go wide. "I overhear-"

"Hey, guys." Jim walked into the break room with his lunch in his hand, interrupting whatever Phyllis was going to say. He gave a tight smile before sitting down at the table with Meredith since she was the one believing it to be a prank.

The small group of people's eyes were on him. "Hey, Jim." Were their replies.

"What are we talking about?" Jim asked as he took out his sandwich. 

"Nothing." Oscar shrugged, focusing on his meal.

"Oh, really? kinda sounded like you were talking about something." Jim chuckled and glanced around the room.

Before anyone could answer, Dwight appeared in the doorway. "Good afternoon." He walked inside and took a seat next to Jim, causing people to look over at the pair.

Jim cleared his throat. "What are you doing? Your break isn't for another hour."

Dwight didn't look at him as he took out his lunch. "Michael switched my time with Creed's."

"What, why?" Jim furrowed his brows.

"I asked him to." 

Oscar and Kelly shared a look and Phyllis was smiling to herself again.

" _Why_?" Jim repeated.

Dwight let out a sigh and stopped taking out his food, looking over at Jim. "Is there a problem, Halpert?" 

"I just wanted to know why you switched lunch. That means there's only Stanley on sales. He couldn't've been happy about it."

"He wasn't. I do not care about his feelings. I wanted an early lunch, sue me." Dwight scoffed.

Annoyed, Jim stood up. This was not helping his 'it was just a prank' case. "Fine. You eat now. I'll go back to work and eat my lunch later." He already wrapped his food up.

Dwight looked up at him. "You can't just do that, you have to have someone switch lunch hours with you."

Jim nodded. "I have somebody in mind. Okay, see you at work, guys." He nodded to the group, who had watched the pair of them bicker like an old married couple, before walking out.

Not five minutes later, Kevin was rushing into the break room and taking Jim's seat between Meredith and Dwight.

Jim switching lunch hours meant that when it was his time to eat, he was joined by Angela, Stanley, Creed, Ryan, and Pam. 

As soon as he sat down at the table, Angela was glaring at him. Jim could only guess why.

He tried his best to ignore her staring, instead turning to Pam. "So," He began.

"So," Pam smiled. "Good job earlier. It seems you have most of the office fooled." She glanced at Angela before clearing her throat and looking back at Jim. 

"Yeah, luckily." He finally was able to eat his sandwich. "It's better this way. There'd be too many questions."

Pam nodded. "Yeah.. about that, actually, I have questions."

Jim rose a brow. "I told you last night I wouldn't tell you what happened."

"No, no, not _that_ , just.. I want to know _why_ it happened?" They were whispering to each other, trying not to clue anyone in into what they were talking about.

"Oh." Jim thought for a moment, scratching his head as he tried to think up a reason. "Uhh.. I don't know. I didn't.. _plan_ for it to happen. It was just kinda.. heat of the moment, yknow?"

Pam rose a brow. "So.. are you gay?"

Unbeknownst to them, both Angela and Ryan were listening in, hearing them despite how quiet they were trying to be.

Jim looked shocked at the question. "What?! No, why'd you ask that?"

Pam furrowed her brows. "You slept with Dwight." She said blankly.

"No, I didn't." 

Angela let out a breath of relief upon hearing that, causing the pair to glance over to her for a second before talking even quieter, now unable to be heard by the others.

"I thought- you were.. limping." Pam was confused.

At the mention of that, Jim blushed. "I didn't _sleep_ with Dwight. We.." Jim paused to finish his sandwich. "..did some other stuff."

Pam snorted, failing to hide her grin. "Like what?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you that, Beesly. It was a one time thing, I'd rather forget it happened, honestly."

Pam nodded in understanding. "I can see why. I can't believe you 'did some other stuff' with Dwight." 

"It was that cop costume he was wearing. I guess I just have a thing for cops."

"So, if you saw anyone else from the office in a cop costume.. you'd _do stuff_ with them?" Pam questioned, trying to understand

Jim furrowed his brows. "I don't know. It's all very confusing. But, I'm not gay. I know that."

Pam didn't look convinced, and part of Jim didn't mind that.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jim sat at his desk and thought of the day. He thought about how everyone had reacted when he first walked in this morning, he thought about how Dwight seemed mad when he asked him to pretend they pulled a prank, he thought about the conversation he had walked in on in the break room, and how Dwight switched lunch hours so his and Jim's matched up, and, lastly, he thought about his conversation with Pam.

He was confused. He had no answers to the questions she asked and it was annoying him. _Why did he do that?_

Though he didn't before, Jim was starting to regret it. A one night stand with a coworker who he was supposed to hate wasn't worth the hassle it brought. 

He just hoped that by next week everyone would have moved on. 

Michael came out of his office around half an hour before the day was over. "Okay, quick talk! Need a quick talk! Quick talk in the conference room, quick!" Michael jogged on the spot as everyone stood up and made their way inside, mumbling half-hearted protests.

Once everybody was inside and had found a seat, Michael began speaking. 

Jim didn't listen. He was caught up in his head, hoping and praying that the table had been cleaned since last night. It should've been, right? 

Jim brought his hand to his mouth and bit the nail of his thumb distractedly, his eyes trained on the spot that he was bent over only yesterday.

Pam noticed he wasn't paying attention and he glanced over at him with a raised brow. It took a few seconds for her to realise why he was spacing out and then her eyes went wide, she followed his gaze to the end of the table, where Michael was currently sat.

"Oh my god," Pam said softly, unable to stop herself from letting out a laugh.

That snapped Jim out of his trance and he looked at her along with everyone else.

"What?" Michael asked, smiling as he wanted to be included in the joke.

"Nothing." Pam shook her head, looking at Jim then Michael.

Jim understood why she had exclaimed and he cleared his throat, his face noticeably turning red. He tried to subtly look over to Dwight but it wasn't subtle at all as Dwight was obviously staring at him with a smirk.

Jim looked away so fast it hurt his neck.

Michael noticed his red face and he laughed. "Jimmy, you okay there?" 

That brought more attention that he did not want. He cleared his throat again and tried to hide his face. "Yeah, yeah, fine."

"You're looking a little scarlet." He teased, chuckling.

"It's just hot in here." Jim dismissed, though a few people behind him were starting to clue on to what was happening.

"Mmmno it's not." Michael was confused now. "Are you sick?" He leaned over the table in order to get closer to Jim, now directly in the position he had been in yesterday.

Jim's eyes widened and he scooted his chair back a bit. "No! No, I'm fine. I'm fine." He stupidly looked over to Dwight again.

Michael saw and rose a brow. "Why do you keep looking at Dwight? And why are you so red faced?" He tried to move even closer to him, now on the table on his stomach like a penguin on ice. 

"Michael-" Pam started but was cut off when Oscar yelped.

Jim had pushed his chair back again and accidentally got the leg of it on top of his shoe. Jim stood up quickly and turned around, now even more flustered. "Sorry! Sorry- are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Oscar replied, amused. He understood why Jim was acting cagey.

Jim now stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He looked at Dwight again, he wasn't sure _why_ , though.

"Jimmy!" Michael grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the table. "Are you sick? Let me feel your forehead-" Still on the table, he reached up to try to touch his head. 

Jim quickly moved out of the way. "What?! No! Michael let go of me-" 

Michael and Jim wrestled for a few minutes, hearing the protests of the other coworkers behind them. They were all telling Michael to stop and let Jim go but Michael wouldn't listen.

This seemed all too familiar. 

Pam stood to help but accidentally stood on Jim's foot, causing him to yell and lose his balance, falling backwards onto the table. His head hit the table with a loud smack, making Michael _finally_ move away with his hands up as if to say 'I didn't do it'.

"Aah-" Jim groaned, closing his head as he held the back of his head in his hands. 

He heard a chair fall back and then more yelling and he snapped his eyes open to see Dwight attacking Michael. 

Pam grabbed Jim and helped him up, apologising over and over but the calls of 'Michael stop!' and 'Dwight stop!' drowned out her voice.

Jim felt angry. His head hurt, his body hurt, and now his mind was starting to hurt too. He shrugged Pam off and barged past Michael, knocking him into Dwight before he left the conference room and slammed the door behind him.

He heard the door opening again but he was already walking out of the office door by that time, heading down the hall to the elevators. 

He pressed the button over and over, holding his head with the other. For some reason, Jim felt his eyes tear up. It was probably shock from getting hurt, he thought.

The elevator doors opened and Jim quickly walked inside, letting out a breath as he regained himself. The pain in the back of his head was slowly morphing into a dull ache, he knew that fresh air would help so that's why he was leaving.

That, _and_ he didn't want to be around his coworkers right now. Today had been so _embarrassing_. He just wanted to be left alone.

His wish was not granted, however, as Oscar slid into the elevator just before the doors shut.

Jim was confused. He had expected Pam would run after him, hell, maybe even Dwight considering he was suddenly acting clingy, but not Oscar.

"Jim, are you okay?" The elevator was going down by now so there was no way Jim could escape.

"I'm fine. My head hurts but I don't think I have a concussion, so.." Jim shrugged.

Oscar nodded, falling silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I know it wasn't a prank." Jim was about to protest but Oscar continued. "I won't tell anyone. A couple of people suspect but it's just gossip. But.. I know."

Jim still wanted to deny it. "I'm glad you think my pranking skills are so good that you believed it, but it _was_ a prank."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Jim, I know the sounds of a guy having gay sex. I'm gay."

Jim's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Oscar with his mouth slightly open. He wasn't expecting that either. "Oh-"

"Nobody knows. Dwight and Michael are suspicious of me but thankfully they haven't brought it up yet. But.. seeing how they all treated you before you said it was a prank.. I felt for you. I dealt with that during school after I was caught making out with the star footballer."

Jim couldn't deny it anymore. His face fell and he let out a sigh. "I don't.. I don't know what to say." He confessed. "I'm not gay. Up until yesterday, I was sure I was completely straight- I mean, I had been crushing on Pam for years!"

Oscar noticed Jim used past tense but he didn't bring it up. He recognised the frustrated confusion, he had gone through it himself. He asked another question as the elevator doors opened. "Do you like Dwight?"

Jim shook his head. "No, that's the thing. I only slept with him because of that _stupid_ cop costume he was wearing. It wasn't Dwight."

"Are you sure?"

Jim looked at him as they stepped out of the elevator, both of them stopping in the lobby. "Yeah."

"As sure as you were when you thought you were straight?" Oscar pressed.

That made Jim falter. He furrowed his brows.

Oscar patted him on the shoulder. "Give yourself time to think it over, Jim. Maybe you're not straight. Maybe you're not gay, either. Only _you_ can decide that. But.. don't sleep with Dwight again to try to figure it out. That would only cause you more troubles."

Jim's head had stopped hurting by now but now he had a headache for a different reason. "Okay." Was all he could say.

"If you have any questions, call me." Oscar handed him a piece of paper with his number on. "Also, please don't tell anyone what I told you. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

Jim nodded, still shocked that Oscar had confided in him. "Sure. Okay. Thanks."

Oscar gave him a wave before going back in the elevator and going up. Jim walked out of the building, standing outside for a moment and just _breathing_.

Luckily, it was Friday, and he could have two days off to relax and think about everything.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 5:01. Just on time, a crowd of his coworkers came out of the elevator. Not wanting to deal with them, Jim quickly hid behind a bush.

He waited a good ten minutes, watching people get into their cars and drive away. Once there were only a few cars left, Jim came out from the bushes and headed towards his car.

It was then when Dwight walked out, causing Jim to pause.

Dwight was walking over to him and Jim couldn't move out of the way. Dwight wordlessly handed Jim his coat and satchel, causing Jim to furrow his brows. How had he forgotten those? Right, Michael knocked him on the head.

"Thanks," Jim spoke quietly, hesitant.

"You're welcome," Dwight replied, his voice as monotone as ever.­­ "How's your head? Oscar said you were fine but I don't trust him to tell the truth."

Jim rolled his eyes, remembering Oscar saying Dwight was suspicious of him. "Well, he was right. I'm fine. Barely hurts anymore." Jim started walking to his car again. Dwight followed.

"Let me drive you home. You could be concussed."

Jim looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No, I'm fine. The pain has faded."

"Jim. Sometimes concussions don't present themselves at first. It's safer if I drive you."

Jim ran a hand down his face. " _No_ , Dwight. If we're seen leaving together then that'll raise even more questions I don't want to deal with."

Dwight narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about the 'prank', Jim, this is about your health."

"Would you act this way if it was anyone else? Or is it because we slept together? You've been hovering around me all day." Jim let out an exasperated breath.

"Consider it my apology, then." Dwight scoffed. "Everyone has already left, Jim. It's just us. Nobody will see us leave together."

Dwight was wrong. There was one person left aside from them, and she was waiting inside, watching through the window.

After a minute of silence, Jim gave in. "Fine. But we're taking my car, I can't leave it here over the weekend."

Dwight nodded and walked to Jim's car, getting in the driver's seat and waiting for Jim to buckle in before he started it up.

"Where do you live?"

Jim gave him the address and the car started moving.

The drive was silent, consisting of Dwight making sure he was going the right way and Jim alternating from watching Dwight or looking out the window.

Jim felt himself grow tired. He was glad for the ride, it was calming to see the world pass by without having to be the one navigating. He chuckled to himself, thinking he wouldn't have trusted Dwight to take him home earlier in the week.

Dwight glanced over at him. "What?"

Jim looked at Dwight with a small shrug. "Just thinking about how things have changed since Wednesday. It's crazy."

Dwight only hummed in reply. 

It didn't take long to arrive, Dwight pulling up and parking outside of Jim's house. It was already dark out, making it feel like it was far later than it was. The pair got out of the car and Dwight walked around onto the sidewalk, passing Jim his car keys. 

Jim furrowed his brows suddenly. "Wait.. how are you going to get home?"

"I'll take a taxi back to the office then drive home."

"That seems like a lot of hassle, are you sure you were okay with driving me?" Jim couldn't understand.

"Yes. I had no choice, you are hurt."

"Okay.. at least let me give you the money for the taxi, then. You can come inside while you wait for it." Jim offered, taking a few steps to his house.

Dwight hesitated for a second or two, then nodded. "Alright." He followed Jim into his house, watching as he disposed of his keys in a bowl. "Where's your roommate?" 

"Mark? He's at his girlfriend's house for the weekend. I have the place to myself." Jim opened his arms and spun dramatically. It actually made Dwight laugh, making Jim look at him in shock. "Did you just laugh at one of my jokes?"

"Hm." Dwight rose a brow, a small smile on his lips. "Maybe things have changed a bit."

"Yeah." Jim smiled back. "So, shouldn't you call a t-"

Dwight cut him off, walking up to Jim and surprising him with a kiss. Jim's eyes went wide and he pulled away from the kiss, looking at Dwight's face for a few seconds before kissing him again.

Dwight backed Jim against the wall in his entryway, his hands either side of Jim's head as he leaned in to continue the kiss.

Just as Dwight detached their lips and moved on to Jim's neck, Jim recalled Oscar's advice. _Don't sleep with Dwight. It'll only cause more troubles._

Jim knew he was right, but as Dwight's hands started unbuttoning his shirt and exploring his chest, he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

Instead, he ran his hand through Dwight's hair and left a kiss near his ear. "Let's move into my bedroom."

Dwight looked up at him with a smirk and nodded, surprising Jim once more by hoisting him up and carrying him through the house.

Jim had his legs wrapped around Dwight's torso and his arms hanging over his shoulders. If Dwight felt Jim's boner against his stomach, he didn't acknowledge it. At least, not yet.

Dwight remembered the layout from when Jim had his BBQ, he didn't expect to be back here so soon.

As soon as they were in Jim's bedroom, Dwight dropped him on the bed, climbing on top of Jim not even a second later.

Jim put his hand on Dwight's chest, pushing him back as he tried to kiss him again. "Wait," He began, causing Dwight to freeze above him. "I don't think we should sleep together."

Dwight furrowed his brows in confusion, hadn't Jim just asked him to take him to his room? He glanced down at Jim's crotch, seeing he was just as hard as he was. "What?"

Jim noticed where he was looking and his face flushed. He pulled Dwight down for a kiss. "I don't think we should have _sex_. We can.. _do other stuff_."

Dwight rose a brow with a smirk. "Is it because I'm not a baton?" He teased, making Jim's blush deepen. 

" _No_ , it's just.. I've never done anything with a guy before. Before yesterday, anyway. And- it was great but that.. it was.." Jim wasn't sure how to explain his thoughts. "I didn't have a _dick_ in me yesterday. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Dwight was about to point out that he _did_ have a dick in him yesterday, just not in his ass, but he refrained, settling for kissing Jim again, softer this time. "Okay."

"Yeah? Is that okay?" Jim bit his lip, momentarily showing Dwight his insecurity before he covered it up with a smile. 

Dwight answered with another kiss. "Yes, Jim. I can _enjoy_ you in other ways." 

Jim's breath hitched at his words and he felt his dick twitch. "Well.. get to it then." 

He no longer had the excuse that he was attracted to Dwight because of a cop costume, but after his talk with Oscar, he didn't care as much.

It wasn't like he had a crush on Dwight. He didn't. Definitely not.

Dwight stripped Jim of his clothes slowly, doing the same for himself until they were both left in their underwear. This was the first time Jim had seen Dwight's body and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

Still, Jim was unsure about what to do so he let Dwight take the lead. Dwight moved Jim's hands above his head, pinning him to the bed by his wrists as he pulled Jim out of his boxers.

Jim let out a breath at the contact and he closed his eyes. "Look at me," Dwight commanded, making Jim open them again. Jim could see the _want_ in Dwight's eyes and it made him shudder.

They stared at each other as Dwight started jerking him, going much slower than Jim would've liked.

Dwight was taking his time, seeing how Jim reacted to different things. A harsher tug made his mouth open, a twist brought out a moan, and a squeeze to his head made Jim's eyes shut- only for him to open them again a second later so he could look at Dwight.

The slow movements could only do so much, though, and soon Jim was impatient and he bucked into Dwight's hand to try get something _more_.

Dwight took the hint and he rid Jim of his boxers, adding them to the pile of clothes on his floor, before his hand reached lower.

Jim let out a moan as he felt Dwight's finger at his hole again, much like yesterday, only this time Jim was on his back and he could watch. 

Removing his hand from Jim's wrists, Dwight opened the drawer in Jim's desk and took out a bottle of lube. Jim didn't think to question how Dwight knew it was there, he was too distracted with the sight of Dwight coating his fingers in lube before they disappeared between his legs.

Jim spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows, letting out quiet shaky moans as Dwight worked him open. He was wondering what he was going to do, he had said no sex and as far as he knew, Dwight hadn't brought the baton with him again- that would've been weird.

But Dwight didn't stop once Jim was loose, he just moved his fingers in deeper, making Jim fall back against the bed and arch his back at the feeling of Dwight curling his fingers inside him. 

"Dwight-" Jim moaned, his hand moving to his dick.

Dwight saw and gave Jim's hands a light slap, tutting as he moved them above his head again. " _Stay_." He ordered, muttering to himself about bringing his handcuffs next time.

The thought made Jim squirm and he pushed back against Dwight's hand, bucking his hips into the air.  
He released Jim's hands again but this time Jim kept them above his head, earning a deep kiss from Dwight. " _Good_ _boy_."

Those two words drove Jim crazy and he let out a loud moan, chasing Dwight's lips as he pulled away, finally grabbing Jim's dick with his other hand.

Dwight smirked at him and sped up his fingering, reaching further inside him. He noticed that the hickies from yesterday were starting to show, clueing Dwight in on the fact Jim had covered them with makeup. Dwight scoffed internally. He would make sure the next hickies couldn't be covered up.

He attacked his neck with hard kisses, sucking and biting at his skin, making Jim _whimper_ from all the stimulation he was getting. 

" _Dwight_ ," Jim whined, feeling himself grow close but unable to go over the edge. "More, _please_." 

"Shh," Dwight shushed him, pulling back to kiss him again, soft and slow. "I've got you."

Jim opened his eyes to look at Dwight, bucking his hips between both of the man's hands. Even though Dwight had given him an order, Jim moved his arms and pulled Dwight down against him. He needed more contact.

The pair of them kissed hungrily, Dwight slipping his tongue into Jim's mouth just as his fingers found Jim's prostate, making the younger man cry out as he climaxed. Dwight swallowed his moans and continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, removing his hand from his ass.

Dwight sat back once Jim calmed down, looking at the sight before him.

Jim did the exact same thing, looking right back at Dwight.

Then, he was moving, shuffling closer to Dwight and pulling his underwear down. Dwight watched as Jim jerked him, even leaning in and sucking on his tip. 

Dwight moaned, his hand moving to Jim's head and his fingers running through his hair. He saw Jim winced and he pulled back, remembering Jim had hit his head earlier. Or, more accurately, _Michael_ had hit Jim's head earlier

He quickly banished any thought of Michael from his brain and instead focused on the absolutely debauched sight of Jim sicking and stroking his dick all while maintaining heavy eye contact.

"Jim!" It didn't take long for him to reach climax and Dwight couldn't help himself, he returned his hand back in Jim's hair and he tugged his head away, releasing on his coworkers face.

Jim seemed shocked but he gave Dwight a grin, even laughing as Dwight sat down to catch his breath.

"What?" Dwight asked, panting.

Jim grabbed Dwight's discarded boxers and cleared his face and body from any _fluid_. It was revenge for Dwight using _his_ boxers to clean yesterday. "Just.. didn't expect that to happen." Jim shrugged, his voice only slightly gravely this time as Dwight hadn't been as rough with him.

Dwight nodded in agreement, grabbing Jim's jaw and pulling his face toward him, kissing him again. "I knew it would happen."

Jim pulled back this time, blinking at him. "What?"

"I'm addicting, Jim. Once you get a taste, you crave more." 

Jim laughed again. "Shut up." He gave him another kiss, biting the man's bottom lip. They kissed lazily as they put their clothes back on, only parting once Dwight was fully dressed again.

"I'm going to call a taxi now." He stated, earning a nod from Jim.

"Okay. Thank you for the ride. And the.. uh.. other stuff." 

Dwight smirked. "Anytime, Jim." He winked at him. "I'm assuming you want this to be a secret?"

Jim blushed and he nodded again. "Yeah. After how everyone reacted the first time, I'd prefer it to be kept between us."

"Does that mean no more office sex?" Dwight questioned, making Jim roll his eyes as that was the only thing he was concerned about.

However, Jim didn't answer. 

Dwight's smirk broadened and he moved to the door. "I'll see you on Monday, Jim."


	3. GAY BAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

Saturday morning, Jim found himself waking up around the same time he would usually be on his way to work. 

He woke up in a good mood, having had a dream about Dwight. Only, after a few minutes, he realised his dream had been real.

Yesterday after work, Dwight had driven Jim home and they had hooked up.

Two days in a row, he had had sex with a man who he _swore_ he wasn't attracted to. Not only because he wasn't gay, but because it was _Dwight_.

He wondered how many times he could do that before he had to admit something to himself he wasn't ready to. 

He tried to think about how Dwight might be dealing with this, he had never suspected that the man was anything other than straight but now he wasn't sure. Maybe Dwight was going through the same identity crisis Jim was right now- or maybe Dwight had always known his sexuality and Jim was leading him on by sleeping with him- 

Jim suddenly felt guilty. 

For multiple reasons, Jim wanted to figure things out.

Having no other thing to turn to, Jim pulled out his phone and entered Oscar's number into it. He typed out a message.

_hey. it's Jim. you said i could ask you questions? i kinda have a lot of them._

It was vague, enough so that if anyone were to snoop on their messages, they wouldn't understand what they were talking about. Jim didn't know why he was worried about that but wanted to make sure this would be a secret.

10 minutes passed and Jim regretted sending the message. Before he could send another message to apologise for the first, he got a response.

_Hello Jim. Would you like to meet up so we can speak in person? I am happy to answer any questions you have._

"Oh. That was easy." Jim spoke to himself, checking the time before replying. 

_that sounds great! where'd you wanna meet? and when? i'm free all day. thanks._

It was only another minute before he got a reply. 

_There's a small cafe just outside of the city we could go to so we can speak privately. Meet in an hour?_

Jim was glad Oscar had suggested a small establishment, he was already anxious about talking about his sexuality, the thought that people could overhear would make it worse.

_perfect! i'll see you there :)_

He put his phone down after that, stretching as he got out of bed. He had just enough time for a shower so he headed toward the bathroom, stripping from his clothes on the way.

Once the water warmed up to the temperature Jim liked, he stepped into the shower and let out a sigh. He stood with his back to the showerhead, enjoying the feeling of the water running down his back. His muscles were tense, either from stress or because of his recent _workouts_ , so this helped relieve some of that ache.

Though, as he closed his eyes and turned to face the faucet, he found his mind wandering off before he could fully relax.

Images of a certain beet farmer appeared in his head, replicas of the body he had seen yesterday being combined with his current situation, forming a fantasy of his coworker in the shower with him.

Jim imagined Dwight behind him, saying something about how he 'should never have his back turned when having a shower'. Jim would scoff and turn to face him, mumbling something like 'is this better?', which would make Dwight nod as he would lean in to kiss him.

Maybe Dwight would push him to his knees after the kiss, hold his head in place while he used his mouth, making him feel unclean despite them being in the shower. The noise of the water would muffle the moans Jim would let out, meaning Dwight would try to make him be _louder_ by teasing Jim in the ways Dwight now knew he liked.

He'd bring Jim to his feet again, turn him around and stand with his chest flush against his back, so Jim could feel the man's erection against his backside. It'd make Jim gasp, only for it to be cut short as Dwight would wrap a hand around his throat and squeeze.

He'd let go only a second later, leaning in to whisper praises into Jim's ears. _Good boy_. _You behave so well for me_. The type of things that would make it suddenly hard for Jim to keep himself up.

Dwight would help him, picking Jim up and turning him around so his back would be against the tile. Then, he'd take Jim in any way he wanted, and Jim would let him.

Jim's eyes shot open as he climaxed with a sob of a moan, panting heavily as he realised he had just been _furiously_ masturbating to a scene he had created for himself in his mind.

 _How embarrassing_. Jim thought to himself as he quickly cleaned himself up.

He hurriedly got out of the shower and got dressed, hoping he still had enough time to go meet Oscar before he'd think he'd been stood up.

Jim had rushed to the cafe, meaning his hair was still damp when he got there. Not uncomfortably so, but enough that people noticed. 

Oscar rose a brow at him as he looked up from the table he was sat at. Jim walked over to him with an unsure smile, nodding his greeting before he took the other seat. "Hey,"

"Hi.." Oscar was quite shocked at the sight before him. He had only seen Jim out of work a few times, but those versions of Jim were so different than the one with him right now. 

Jim wore a loose-fitting red t-shirt along with blue jeans, a great contrast to his work outfit, his hair was messy and damp, and he had lots of hickies covering his neck and going under his shirt- Oscar was pretty sure he even saw a couple on his arms. 

Oscar, on the other hand, didn't look _too_ different. He wore casual clothing but aside from that, nothing about his appearance was that dissimilar. 

Clearing his throat, Oscar eyed the hickies on Jim's neck before meeting his eyes. "Where did they come from?" He assumed Jim had hooked up with someone after he had gone home as he had no visible hickies when he was at work yesterday.

Jim seemed confused at the question and he took out his phone, looking on front camera at himself. "Oh my god-" His face went red and he tried to lift his shirt so it covered more of his neck. It didn't. "I forgot to cover them up, I was in a hurry to get here on time."

That made sense. Jim must've covered them while he was at work. That meant.. "Dwight gave you those?" His eyes went wide and he couldn't help the surprised grin on his face.

Jim groaned and he put his face in his hands, nodding slowly. "I forgot about them! And there's more of them now so I don't even know if I have enough makeup to cover them all.." He complained.

"What do you mean 'there's more of them now'?" Oscar questioned, causing Jim to still.

"Oh." He put his hands down. "Um.." Jim wasn't sure how to start.

Luckily, or unluckily, Oscar caught on. "No, Jim- No! You didn't? Even after our talk?"

Jim was even more embarrassed now. "I didn't plan on it! I didn't actually plan either time to happen.. it just.. happens."

"Jim," Oscar started with a sigh. 

"I know! I can't keep hooking up with Dwight. I know."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh." Jim looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

Oscar hesitated for a moment, mulling over his words before he spoke. "You like Dwight."

"What?"

"Jim, you don't just hook up with someone just for the sake of hooking up with someone, there has to be at least some attraction." Oscar thought it was obvious but Jim didn't seem convinced. 

"No, I don't like Dwight." He shook his head.

"Then why do you sleep with him?" Oscar questioned.

Jim thought about that for a few minutes before he settled on his answer. In the time it took for him to come up with something, though, a waitress had come and gone, and was now returning with their drink orders. "I think.." He looked up to Oscar. "..maybe it's because he's a guy. And.. he's the only guy _that I know_ wants to sleep with me."

Oscar shook his head this time. "You're young and attractive, Jim, lots of guys would want to sleep with you, not just Dwight." Jim rose a brow at that and Oscar quickly continued. "Not me! I mean, you _are_ attractive- but I have a boyfriend."

Jim shrugged. "I don't know anyone that's gay besides you, maybe Dwight, and your boyfriend."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" 

"Are you any closer to knowing if you actually are attracted to guys? Because, you said you only sleep with Dwight because _he_ is a guy.. so does that mean you like guys?" Oscar wanted to know the logic behind Jim's words.

Jim let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know! It's confusing. If I say yes, that means I'm gay. If I say no, that means I'm sleeping with Dwight because it's Dwight."

"What's so bad about the possibility of you being gay?" Oscar asked in a quieter voice. "It's okay if you are."

"I know that." Jim frowned. "But I'm not gay. I liked Pam for years, I've been dating girls since middle school.. I'm not gay. I'm just.. not."

Oscar nodded slowly. "So, then, you're bi."

Jim shook his head again. "I don't know. It just.. doesn't feel right. I don't know why." He let out a breath. "Sorry."

Oscar reached out and put his hand on top of Jim's in a comforting manner. "Jim, don't apologise. Figuring out your sexuality isn't easy, you can't do it in a couple of days. It takes some people _years_. Like I said yesterday, though, only _you_ can decide who you are. I'm only here to try and help you, and to support you through it."

Jim nodded softly, looking down at the table. He pulled his hand away from Oscar's and grabbed his drink, sipping it slowly. Oscar took the hint that he was done talking, at least for now, and he started on his drink too. 

Oscars words had made Jim tear up and he was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay. It was a heavy conversation to have on a Saturday morning. 

After a good ten minutes of silence, in which Jim calmed himself down, Jim lifted his head to look at Oscar. "Tell me about your boyfriend?" He asked with a smile.

Oscar returned the smile before speaking. "His name is Gil-"

Jim and Oscar ended up staying at the cafe for a few hours, leaving once it started getting busy around midday. Then, they went shopping and Oscar helped Jim find some more makeup so he could cover his hickies. Jim also bought a scarf, just in case. 

After that, they took a slow walk together, idly talking about things.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." Oscar gave him a friendly smile.

"Do you.. know of any guys who might be interested in me?" Jim asked with a raised brow.

Oscar hadn't expected that question- at least, not yet. Jim seemed to be in denial about his attraction to guys so he wasn't expecting the younger man to ask him for help outright. 

Before his silence scared Jim away, he smiled again. "I.. most of the guys I know might be a bit too old for you.." He started, before furrowing his brows. "But.. Dwight is around ten years older than you anyway.. is that.. your _thing_?"

Jim's eyes widened. "No! That's just.. that's unimportant. If I met a guy.. I'd want him to be my age."

Oscar nodded. "Well, I don't _think_ I know anyone.. but I know a gay bar in the city?"

Jim looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know.."

"It's not as crazy as you're probably thinking it. It's just like any other bar.. only.. it's all guys." Oscar reassured him. "Gil and I go there every weekend with a small group of friends."

Jim nodded. "So does that mean you're going tonight?"

"Yeah, actually. You could come with us if you wanted. You won't have to stay, though." 

After a few minutes of silence, Jim shrugged. "Yeah, okay, sure. When do you go?"

"Normally 7pm, we only stay for a couple drinks then we leave. That might be because we're older." He chuckled. "But I know the 'younger' crowd comes in around 9pm, so you could meet us a bit later?"

Jim nodded again. "Sure." He was both nervous and excited about the fact he was going to go to a gay bar- he was just glad he'd at least know _one_ person there. "Text me the address?"

Oscar brought out his phone. "Oh- I have a text from Gil, he wants me to go pick up a delivery for him. Is it okay if I leave?" He quickly sent Jim the address to the bar before pocketing his phone again.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Thanks for hanging out with me today, it's actually been fun."

"You too, Jim. You're a lot smarter than I thought you were."

Jim rose a brow."Well, okay." He chuckled with a wave. "I'll see you later." 

Oscar waved back at him before walking off, leaving Jim alone outside a clothing store. With nothing else to do, he went inside.

Jim walked through the shop, looking at the clothes on sale. He'd like to think his fashion sense was _okay_ , but he didn't have anything that he thought he might wear to a gay bar, so he figured he'd buy something.

After looking at a few racks, an attendee came over to him. "Hello, sir, do you need any help?" She gave Jim a smile.

Jim nodded. "Actually, yeah, I'm a bit clueless. I'm going to a bar tonight with some friends.. I don't.. I want to look good?" He chuckled nervously.

The woman smiled wider at him with a nod. "We have some more fitted clothing over there, I think maybe you should try some of them on. With your height and slim body, the fitted clothes will compliment that."

Jim rose a brow. "Uh, okay. Sure." He followed her over to the racks, looking through the clothes on the hangers. "What.. what would you recommend?"

"Well, you said you want to look _good_ for tonight, right?" Jim nodded. "I recommend trying some darker clothes. You look like the type not to try something as bold as that, I think it'd suit you." As she spoke, she pulled off a couple of different shirts and a pair of jeans from the rack, handing them to Jim. "Changing rooms are over there."

Jim was thankful for the help. He nodded and carried the clothes over to the changing rooms. She was right about Jim not being the 'type' to wear dark clothes, he normally stuck to light ones, but they were the experts, he supposed. 

In the end, Jim ended up leaving with a new, monochrome, outfit that he could wear later on. The woman he had spoken to told him that she would be _shocked_ if he didn't leave the bar later with someone. The thought of that made that nervous excitement he had been feeling reappear and he went back to his home with a smile on his face.

At 7pm, Jim got a text from Oscar telling him that he and Gil were going to the bar now and that he looked forward to seeing him later. Jim texted back a thumbs up emoji. 

But he wasn't feeling very thumbs up emoji, his anxiousness had only gotten worse and he was afraid he'd back out if he didn't go soon. He needed to distract himself so he decided to call someone.

Four rings later, they picked up.

 _"Jim?_ "

"Hey, Pam! Uh, what's up?" 

He heard a chuckle on the other end. _"What's up with you? You're the one that called me."_

Jim smiled, feeling himself calm down already. "Oh, right. So, I'm going to a bar later.." He trailed off.

 _"Okay?"_ Pam asked. _"Are you trying to ask if I want to come?"_

"No!" Jim shook his head. "Not that I don't want you to come, but.. It's a.." Jim let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a.. gay bar."

The line went silent for a minute then he heard a squeal. _"YOU'RE GOING TO A GAY BAR?!"_

Jim laughed at her excitement. "Yeah? Didn't expect that reaction, if I'm honest."

 _"Jim!"_ Pam gasped. He could imagine her holding a hand over her mouth. _"You're going to a gay bar! That's.. amazing! Are you excited?"_

"I guess."

_"'I guess'?! Jim, you're a newly gay man and you're going to your first gay bar and you're acting like it's no big deal!"_

"Okay, well, first of all, I'm not gay. And second of all, it is a big deal and I'm kinda freaking out about it if I'm honest so I called."

 _"Aww, Jim!"_ Jim could _hear_ her smile. _"But if you're not gay, then why are you going to a gar bar?"_ She pressed.

Jim sighed. "I.. Well, hopefully this will help me figure stuff out, yknow?"

Pam was quiet for a few seconds, Jim had to check she hadn't hung up. _"Jim.."_ She started, something about the tone of her voice made Jim not want to hear what she was going to say.

"Yeah?" He asked anyway.

 _"Are you going to 'do stuff' with a guy tonight?"_ She questioned, using his phrasing from yesterday. 

Jim's face heated up at the thought. "I don't know," He confessed. "Maybe?"

_"Someone that's NOT Dwight, right?"_

Jim groaned. "Yes, someone that's not Dwight."

Pam squealed again. _"Oh my gosh! Jim! You have to tell me everything. You have to!"_

"Why do you want to know?"

_"Because! You're my best friend! You can tell me anything. I'm so excited for you! How'd you find out about the place?"_

"O-" Jim caught himself before he accidentally outed Oscar. "-h, I, uh, found it online. I'll be going.." He checked the time on his phone. "..in around an hour."

 _"Do you need someone to drive you?"_ She asked hopefully.

"I'm going to take a taxi, I think. It'll be easier."

 _"Okay."_ She sounded disappointed. _"Be safe!"_

"I will! There's probably great security there." Jim didn't know if there would be but he wanted to put her mind at ease.

Pam snorted. _"Great at their jobs or great looking?"_ She teased

"Both?" Jim laughed, making Pam laugh too. "Okay, well, I should probably start getting ready."

 _"Are you feeling less nervous now?"_ She questioned.

"Yeah. Thanks for talking to me."

_"Anytime, Halpert. Go get yourself a guy!"_

Jim laughed. "Okay! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

Jim hung up and let out a heavy breath. He felt much better now. He stood up from the couch and moved into his room, changing into his new clothes.

At 8:46, Jim left the house.

The bar was called _Experiment_ , and Jim couldn't help but think that it fit. He walked through the doors and held his breath, eyes slowly scanning the room. 

It was a lot classier than he was thinking it'd look.

The bar was medium-sized with booths lining the walls and the actual bar right in the centre. In the left corner, a space was cleared and it was being used as a dance floor. It wasn't _full_ but it was crowded, and he was glad he had bought new clothes because would've stuck out like a sore thumb in his usual outfits.

Instead, Jim faded comfortably in with everyone else. He wore a fitted dark grey T-shirt that he had tucked into a pair of slim black jeans. It really wasn't his style but.. he liked it. The shirt was looser around the neck, showing off more of the hickies Dwight had given him and also making the ends of his collarbones peek out in a way that looked alluring.

"Jim!" 

Jim looked over to the bar and saw Oscar sat with two men. He waved him over and Jim walked up to them sheepishly. "Hey,"

Oscar pulled another barstool over for Jim to sit down on. "Jim, this is my boyfriend Gil, and our friend Rex."

Jim shook hands with both men as he sat down. He looked around the room again before letting out a breath. "This place is nice,"

Oscar smiled at him. "Not as scary as you thought it'd be?"

Jim shook his head. "No, not really."

"Wait- is this Jim's first time in a gay bar?" Gil asked with a smirk. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm.. new to this stuff, I guess?" Jim chuckled nervously.

"With that outfit, you'll fit right in." Rex chimed in, earning a laugh from the group. Jim joined in with the laughing despite not getting the joke.

Oscar ordered him his first drink and the small group clinked their glasses together in cheers. "To Jim's _experiment_." He quipped with a chuckle.

"To Jim's experiment!" Gil and Rex cheered, patting Jim on the shoulders. 

"To my.. experiment." Jim looked at Oscar with raised brows as he sipped at the drink.

It was nice to see Oscar interact with his boyfriend. They seemed happy. Oscar sat close to him and kept putting his hand on his knee whenever the man said something that amused him. He smiled brighter than Jim had ever seen him, Jim felt honoured to see this side of him.

Rex seemed nice, too. He was between Jim and Oscar's age, and very muscled. Oscar and Gil had met him at the gym they go to and they hit it off. Oscar pulled Jim to the side after Rex went to the bathroom and told him he was the youngest single guy he knew, winking at Jim once he realised Oscar was setting him up.

When Rex returned from the bathroom, Jim couldn't help but look at him with wide eyes, now looking at the man in a different light. _This is who I could be going home with_ , he spoke in his brain, ordering a new drink as the nerves returned. 

At 10pm, Oscar and Gil announced that they were leaving. They said goodbye to the younger pair and Oscar even gave Jim a hug before they left. 

"You wanna move to a booth?" Rex asked with a smile.

Jim nodded, picking up his half-empty glass. "Sure," He returned the smile and they moved to sit in a booth near the back. 

Rex told him about his work, he was a personal trainer and used to be a security guard at a bar down in Philidelphia- but he lost that gig after he and the head security guard broke up.

"What about you? I know you work with Oscar but.. what about before that?"

Jim rose a brow as he chuckled. "Uh.. well, before that.. I was in college, so.." 

Rex cleared his throat. "You are legal, right?" He joked, making Jim grin.

"Yes! I am, I'm 25, 26 this year." Jim answered with a roll of his eyes, relaxing as the alcohol made its way into his system. 

"You're young." Rex winked. "I'm 29."

"Hey, that's not too far off, only a couple years between us."

"Maybe a couple drinks, too," Rex smirked.

It took Jim a minute to understand, and when he did, he only sipped at his drink in reply.

Around two hours and multiple drinks later, Rex was up out of his seat and pulling Jim over to the dance floor. He was around four drinks in, meaning he was definitely tipsy but not flat out _drunk_. At least, not yet. Still, he was leaning pretty heavily against Rex so Jim knew it would only take around half a glass for him to be drunk.

Rex and Jim lazily danced to whatever song was playing. Jim couldn't figure out the tune, he was too focused on the feeling of Rex's hands on his hips, or his hot breath on the back of his neck.

Jim shuddered and turned to face the man, biting his lip as he looked up at him. Rex was taller than him, only by a few inches, but enough that his head was tilted upwards to look at him.

Rex rose a hand to Jim's face, cupping his jaw and slowly leaning in to kiss him, giving him plenty of time to pull away. He didn't. As soon as their lips connected, Jim was kissing him back. 

He was _craving_ this- kissing someone.. kissing a man. It felt just as good as when he kissed women, only slightly better as Jim wasn't the one in control. 

Rex pressed himself closer to Jim and soon they were full-on making out on the dancefloor, their bodies moving together as each song went on. 

By the time it turned 1am, Rex and Jim were getting into a taxi and on the way to Rex's apartment.

Jim and Rex made out the entire way to his apartment, the driver had to clear his throat a couple times before they realised they had arrived.

After that, Rex pulled Jim out of the taxi and lifted him in the air. Jim was shocked and didn't know what to do in his drunken state- but his body seemed to know and his legs wrapped around Rex's torso.

Jim could feel Rex's hands gripping his thighs tightly to keep him up and the feeling brought out a low groan from his throat, making Rex smirk as he carried him into the building. As soon as the door closed behind them, Rex dropped Jim down on the couch on his back, climbing on top of him a second later.

Rex's hands ran down Jim's chest before going under his shirt and going up again. Jim wasn't sure what to do in return so he copied his movements on Rex.

The feeling of _muscles_ under his fingers made Jim feel somewhat apprehensive, Rex was so manly- masculinity personified, Jim thought, and it scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be with a _manly_ man. It was such a contrast to the petite females he was usually with.

Jim could feel himself grow tense as Rex continued to explore his body. When was his shirt removed? He must've spaced out because now Rex was between his legs, his face nuzzling against Jim's inner thighs. 

It was as Rex reached for his belt that Jim finally snapped back into reality and he flung himself off the couch in alarm. 

Rex sat up, concerned. His mouth was moving- he was speaking but Jim couldn't hear him, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart.

Jim ran a hand through his hair and tugged in, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Rex stepped toward him and Jim couldn't help but take a step back. 

He was more intoxicated than he had been in a while. He felt out of control and he was starting to panic because of it.

Jim could feel the tears falling down his face and that was enough to make him run for the door. _How embarrassing_ , he thought to himself for the second time that day. He had been about to hook up with a hot guy and he freaked out! 

He was running down the street, shirtless and barefoot. He had heard yelling behind him at first but he kept running until he didn't hear it anymore. He didn't know how he had made it this far without falling- maybe it was the adrenaline.

Coming to a stop, Jim put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath, closing his eyes and staying still until he could breathe somewhat normally again. _Fuck_.

He stood up straight and wobbly walked over to a bus stop he had conveniently stopped in front of. He collapsed onto the bench and pulled his phone out from his pocket. At least he had left with one thing.

Without overthinking anything, Jim scrolled through his contacts until he landed on one name. He pressed the call button after minimal hesitance, holding his phone to his ear as it rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Jim?"_

"Hey, Dwight." Jim winced at how scratchy and slurred his voice was. He barely concealed a sob, taking a shaky breath before speaking again. "I- uh, I need a favor."

_"Why are you calling my cellphone? Are you alright? You sound distressed."_

Jim shook his head despite Dwight not being able to see. "'m okay, I jus'.. don't exactly know where I am an' I have no way t' get home." Jim snivelled, wiping his face on his arm. "Can you bring a jacket? I'm cold."

 _"Jim."_ Dwight could definitely tell Jim was drunk by the way he was speaking. It made him concerned. _"Where are you?"_

Jim sighed and rubbed at his eyes, tiredness from drinking and then running starting to settle in. "I don't know.." He looked around him, squinting as he tried to focus his eyes on the bus stop. "Uh.. city.. somewhere."

He heard Dwight sigh on the other end as well. _"I'll just track your phone."_

"Huh?"

 _"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't go anywhere."_ There was rustling in the background of the call, Jim imagined he was getting ready to leave.

Jim was relieved to hear that. He was starting to calm down and now he just felt ashamed. "Okay. Thanks Dwight."

Dwight was silent for a few seconds. _"You still owe me money for the taxi yesterday."_

That's not the reply he was expecting. Jim snorted. "Okay." He repeated. "I have money with me."

_"I'm coming. I'm hanging up now."_

"No!" Jim protested loudly. "Stay- keep- keep talkin' t' me. I.. please." 

There was still moving and it was a minute before he got a reply. _"Okay."_

Jim let out a sigh and he moved to lay down on the bench, even closing his eyes. "Did I wake you up?" 

_"No. Mose had a nightmare, I was awake already."_

"Is he okay?"

_"Yes. It was a small one. He went back to sleep easily. Are you okay, Jim?"_

Jim groaned. "I don't know. 'm tired. Cold. Drunk." He laughed humourlessly. 

_"Why are you out at 2 in the morning, anyway?"_

"Went t' a gar bay." He snorted. "No.. a gay bar. I went t' a gay bar." Dwight didn't reply, so Jim continued. "I left with a guy. Went to his place.. but I.. I don't know. I got scared and I ran out."

 _"Did he try to take advantage of you, Jim?"_ Dwight spoke slowly, trying to understand his slurred words.

"What?" That question woke Jim up somewhat. "No! No, nothin' like that. He tried t' help me when I panicked but I.. fled." He sighed. "Can we talk about somethin' else? Makin' me sad." 

Bright lights blinded Jim and he shielded his face, dropping his phone on the floor. He felt hands on him, moving him so he was sitting up. When he opened his eyes again and blinked them into focus, he saw Dwight kneeling down in front of him. "Jim?"

"Oh. Hey." Jim smiled at him and rubbed his eyes. He had stopped crying now but his eyes were sore.

Dwight looked at the sight of him with a raised brow but he didn't bring it up, not after Jim said he didn't want to talk about it. Instead, he picked Jim's phone up and helped him stand- before making him sit again as he looked at his feet. "Jim, your feet are bleeding."

Jim looked down at his feet confused. "What? When did that happen?" He looked at Dwight as if he would know the answer.

"You said you ran?" Jim nodded. Dwight sighed. "That's why. Come on," Dwight took off his jacket and put it over Jim's shoulders. 

Jim was grateful for that, he was shivering because of the cold air. He pulled Dwight's jacket around him tightly, watching as Dwight went back to his car to open the passenger door before he walked back to Jim and picked him up.

Dwight wasn't the strongest, he could only manage to carry Jim to the car then he had to put him down. Still, Jim was grateful. He couldn't feel the cuts on his feet right now but he knew he would in the morning.

Jim relaxed into the seat of Dwight's car, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket as he closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Dwight made sure Jim was buckled in before moving around to get into the diver's seat. He put the heat on as he started up the car. 

Before he started driving, he thought of where to take him. Jim's place was best- but would Jim be okay on his own in this state? He didn't know what drunk Jim was like on his own. He could stay with him- but what about Mose? He also wasn't having a good night and Dwight knew he couldn't leave him alone for sure. 

Frowning, he looked over at Jim, who was falling asleep. "Jim?"

"Hm?" Jim hummed, unable to form words.

"Is it okay if I take you to my farm?"

Jim slowly nodded his reply, humming again.

"Okay." Dwight nodded to himself then started driving. 

Twenty minutes later, Dwight was struggling to transport a drunk and sleepy Jim to the farmhouse. He was holding Jim's arm over his shoulders and had his other around Jim's waist, slowly walking with him as Jim kept his eyes shut and his head was leaning against Dwight.

Eventually, he managed to get him up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. As soon as Jim was on the mattress, he was snoring, totally knocked out. 

Dwight shook his head at the sight. He took advantage of the way Jim was laying and he looked over his feet for any glass or rocks that had probably gotten into his skin- surprisingly, there wasn't any. He just had a few scrapes. That was better than he was expecting. 

He carefully wiped his injuries clean, trying to be as gentle as he could as to not wake him up. After that, he removed Jim's jeans. They were tight and Dwight was sure they wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. He somehow managed to shimmy Jim into a pair of Schrute Farm sweatpants- something he had gotten made as a gift a few years ago.

Then, he pulled the blanket over Jim's sleeping body and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He checked on Mose, making sure he was still sleeping, then he went to his own room and got into bed. What a night.


End file.
